Siberiaball
Republic |personality = Cool, Simple |language = Russian German Polish Siberian Yakut Siberian Tatar |capital = Novosibirskball |affiliation = Russiaball |religion = Russian Orthodoxy Shamanism |friends = Ingriaball Sakhaball Kareliaball Polandball Finlandball White Movementball Russiaball (mostly) USAball (sometimes) Mongoliaball Chukotkaball Bulgariaball South Koreaball Alaskaball antarcticaball |enemies = Chinaball Nazi Germanyball North Koreaball ISISball NAME STEALER Faceblock Russiaball (sometimes) USAball (sometimes) |likes = Mining, oil, Siberian Pride, Ushanka, individualism, ��husky |hates = Feeding Moscow, Bejing and Shanghai, cold, collectivism, when for oil I get nothing |predecessor = Iced clay, Various North Asian groups |intospace = Yes |bork = shiver shiver |status = Cold |notes = Still very cold ��. |reality = Siberian Federal District |gender = }}Siberiaball is an extensive geographical region, and big iced area. By the broadest definition is also known as North Asia. Siberia has been part of Russiaball since the seventeenth century, and makes up 77% of Russia's clay. He was normally used to keep criminals isolated. Siberia tried to become independent, when he realized that his father won't defeat Russian SFSRball, and he even invited ushanka as a symbol of his nation, but he failed. He sometimes now wishes to become independent, but is still most of the time is happy with Russiaball, also he is often called 'Asian Russia'. He is known as that empty area of land spanning Eurasia and the reason why Russiaball is largest country in the world. He loves mining. He is often portrayed with an orange beard and mustache. And he's known to be the founder of the Polandball Wiki. Relationships Тамыры (Friends) * Russiaball - Daddy! But I am of getting olders and I want to take care of myself. I want to stay but I want to be a political province rather than a geographic location. * Ingriaball and Kareliaball - Both friends and fellow geographical regions in Russiaball! * Polandball and Finlandball - Is of successful and independents of Russia. * South Koreaball - A sort of friend-ish. don't know much about him. Heard he uses my name as a curse word though... 시베리아 벌판에서 귤까는 소리하네 * Mongoliaball - ANSCHLUSS! A sort of friend. * Scotlandball - How are you doing better than me at autonomy? * Vietnamball - You are the only commie who I can trust because you also want to remove Pekin. * Alaskaball friend across ocean. we both have much oil. Середны (Neutral) * USAball - We both have similar fate and we both have similar ideas. But sometimes I think he helps me because he wants just to steal my oil. * Chinaball - Relations aren't very good but since Dad likes him, I am neutral towards him. Sometimes not, though. (Editor's note: see below) Вороги (Enemies) * Chinaball - ЧЁРТОВ УРОД! ДЕРЖИСЬ ОТ МЕНЯ ПОДАЛЬШЕ! ХВАТИТ ПОСЫЛАТЬ СВОИХ НИЩЕБРОДОВ КО МНЕ! Я НЕ РЕЗИНОВЫЙ! УБРАТЬ ПЕКИН! ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАВОЮЕШЬ МЕНЯ! Stay away from me!!! I hate you! 1969 NEVER FORGET! * Uralball - He stole Tyumenball, Khanty-Mansiball and Yamalo-Nenetsball. * Chechnyaball - muh. Cannot into Independence as well. * Nazi Germanyball - For wishing to create a reichskommissariat on my clay and take oil. * Russian SFSRball - COLLECTIVIST SCUM! 1919 NEVER FORGET!!! Gallery Siberiaball.jpg Siberiaball.png|User:Blocked IP's Siberiaball 1466230 691169317574302 1670062298 n.png|#Defend Polandball Siberiaball hates facebook.png Siberiaball minings.png Siberiaballmining.png Links *Facebook Page *VK Page ru:Сибирь zh:西伯利亞球 Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Vodka Category:East Asia Category:North Asia Category:Russiaball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Cold Category:Ice Category:Arctic Category:Oil Category:Green White Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Turkic Category:Orthodox Category:Siberian Yupik Speaking Countryball Category:Tuvan Speaking Countryball Category:Siberian Speaking Countryball Category:Buryat Speaking Countryball Category:Altai Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Tatar Speaking Countryball Category:Buddhist Category:Islam Category:Shamanist Category:Dim Sum Removers